YKYRWTMAW
by Key2
Summary: You know you read waaaay too much Animorphs When...... -UPDATED!! ^^-


~YKYRTMAW~  
(you know you read too much animorphs when....)  
  
this happy little list is compiled by ME with the help of all you nice folks who send me ideas. the YKY- list is a classic among Anime fans, so I thought I'd turn it into an Animorphs thing and see how it worked out. now it's big. O.o thanks everybody!  
  
1. You can't help but lock your pets in the closet while you're changing.   
2. When your older brother quits the basketball team, you gouge his ear with a fork.  
3. You've kicked and punched and threw things at the mirror of that dressing room in the GAP, but the damn thing won't open.  
4. You've been dragged away from the local McDonald's, kicking and screaming, 'EXTRA HAPPY, DAMMIT!!!"  
5. You have pinpointed the exact state, city, and neighborhood the Animorphs live in.   
6. You have 'BaldwinBoy5' on your buddy list.  
7. You're convinced that Marco looks different on every cover to 'protect his security.'  
8. You've sent a letter to K.A, demanding to know how she knows Animorphs and could she please send photos.  
9. Every time you see a guy at the mall who has a speach impediment, you follow him around, asking about the Andalite homeworld.  
10. At one point you were convinced that if you put all the books that have blue covers together, they would create the morphing cube. (Don't laugh, I tried this.)  
11. You cried when you saw that dead hawk by the side of the road.  
12. You ask your vet if she has a daughter named Cassie.  
13. Everytime you see an unfamiliar animal, you tie them to a pole and sit there for two hours.  
14. You've got three floppy disks full of Animorphs fanfictions.  
15. You've got three floppy disks full of Animorphs fanfictions that you wrote.  
16. You're screen name is MarcozLuver  
17. When your family went on a camping trip, you spent the whole time searching for the Hork Bajr valley.  
18.You chase flocks of birds, especially if there's six of htem.   
19. You blew your college fund on Animorphs merchandise.  
20. When you read that Cassie was missing in the woods, you immediately put the book down and grabbed your hiking boots.  
21. You made a list about all the messed up things Animorphs fans do. (Wait....)  
22. You emailed me, adding something to this list.  
23. Your dog's name is Homer.  
24. Whenever you watch the Animorphs TV show, you throw darts at it for defiling K.A's good name.  
25. You are a proud member of the 'Anti-Ghostwriter Alliance'.  
26. You've wondered who Micheal and Jake are.  
27. You actually KNOW who Micheal and Jake are.  
28. K.A. has a restraining order on you.  
29. Animorphs begins to become another obsession,(in addition to Anime, or other books) and you start writing cross-overs.  
30. You are convinced the Fox Mulder and Dana Scully will one day investigate Area 51, and find out the government is guarding a toilet.  
31: You can't understand why your teacher failed you when you wrote about escafil devices for your technology project.   
32. You randomly scream 'YEERK!!!' at people in public, after seeing them scratch their ear.  
33. You try to console the Red Tail at the Zoo, reading to him from the Self-help book entitled, 'How to Except Death'.  
34. You sit at Cinnabun for hours looking for a cute kid with a sweet tooth.  
35. You begin to stalk your assistant Principal.   
36. You kill every single slug you see.  
37. You see a fly, and start talking to yourself about the invasion, hoping the fly is actually Jake, and will make you part of the team.  
38. You find yourself in the Principal's office after speculating that the Assisant Principal was absent that day because his house had been demolished by a tank.  
39. You write a self insertion fic, in which your favorite character falls in love with you.  
40.You have a website called 'The Shrine to Melissa Chapman'.  
41. You get a new kitten and demand that it be named Fluffer Mckitty.  
42. You yell, 'HI TOBIAS!!' at any random bird flying around.  
43. You've written English papers on Animorphs books.  
44. You distort the facts given in the books about the Animorphs' location so that you can justify it being your state or even city!  
45.You say "Hey Homer" to your neighbor's golden retriever, despite the fact that the dog is a she named "Sophie"  
46. You hold a seance and try to contact the spirit of Rachel.  
47. After finding a slit in your screen, you search your yard for any pocketknives some 'chipmunks' might've dropped.  
48. You found this list incredibily amusing and went off into a corner to write your own list, cleverly disguising it as YKYLAWTMWY.  
49. You write hate mail to whoever writes the back cover summaries, angrily scribbling, 'ITS NOT THE ANIMORPHS *AND* AX, IT'S JUST THE ANIMORPHS!!!!!!!'  
50. You check every corner of your bathroom for incects before you shower.  
51. You have a bumper sticker that says 'K.A. is a MURDER.'  
52. You had an EverWorld book-burning before you realized that wasn't why she ended the series.  
53. Now you stare at every flock of birds with 5 members.  
54. - You hate and dispise this number.   
55. You have mountains of animorphs fanart in your room, even though you SUCK at drawing.  
56. You've successfully talked to BOTH BaldwinBoy5 AND Bball24 online, and now they both think you're a complete idiot. -Tbyrd-  
57. Now you're putting both of them on your buddylist. (Plus BaldwinBoyFive, with the five spelled out, just in case.)  
58. You actually corrected me when I said Alligator earlier instead of Crocodile. lol, okay you guys get props for that one.   
59. You've been asked, "Did you just call that FedEx truck 'Eric'?" 


End file.
